Trapped
by vexatively
Summary: Within the palace walls, when their Lord is out of sight, they think their opinions, their thinly veiled accusations, are safe.


**Trapped**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

In the shaded courtyard of the current Inu no Taisho, they whisper.

They think he does not know.

** ---  
**

**If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own ******

---

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She is hesitant, but she approaches him.

She carefully eases the pink blossom into his hands.

"It's… it's a flower," she tries to explain, feeling the situation spiral helplessly beyond control. She cringes. Of course he already knows that. He always knows. "The sakura trees have bloomed early this spring."

_** ---**_

**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**__

_** ---**_

She dances on the balls of her feet in anticipation. But only a little. Ever so slowly, she's realized that his opinion now means so much and pleasing him has _become an obsession_— a habit she is so loathe to break.

There is a stirring in his chest, though he pushes the feeling away. Maybe his heart will stop rebelling from his control once _she_ is sent to the withered miko in the hanyou's village.

**---  
**

**And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days **

** ---**

"It… is too fragile." He seems _almost_ uncomfortable. Almost. The easily crushable bud looks so out of place between weapons that shed blood.

"It's okay." Her hands grow presumptuous and close his fingers around the flower, even as she sees the faint tint of poison bubbling under skin.

"I will protect it," he tells her, _almost_ awkwardly. Almost. The formal words taste false on his tongue but he is not as strong, not as brave as the little girl in front of him, so he does not continue.

** ---**

**If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you **

** ---**

Sesshoumaru hears the words and the snickers that accompany their exchange. _Our Inu no Taisho! A human child's _dog. The word spat out._ I wonder why our esteemed lord would keep her. She is his pet, isn't it obvious? If so, then we mustn't judge him. And the girl is so scrawny! If you chose a human, why not choose a healthier looking one?__  
_

Even as they continue and rumors start, each more ridiculous than the last—_ I hear she's his snack in case he ever gets too hungry_— his gaze is focused on the flower. She smiles brilliantly, running off again like the sunshine you try to keep in a bottle for when the inevitable rain comes _but you can't trap the sunshine where there is nothing but darkness._

_She will be better off away from here (_from the darkness_).__  
_

** --- **

**Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love**

** ---**

As if she can hear his thoughts, she turns around. "I'll always follow you, you know." All her courage is mustered, to keep her tone light, even as her words remain matter-of-fact. In that forever, her soul is right next to his, raw and throbbing.

He will not be surprised if turns out she _can_ read minds.

The flower in his hand quivers with the oncoming winds; Sesshoumaru closes his hands a little more to protect it.

His heart aches, a little, as she leaves.

He is trusted to protect something far more fragile than a flower— _her heart_— and he will do that, at any cost.

**_ ---_**

**_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_**

**_ ---_**

In the shaded courtyard of the current Inu no Taisho (_scented with their cloying words and attempts to curry favor_), they whisper.

They think he does not know.

But he does, and he knows they are wrong. _I don't keep her. I have never _chosen_ her._

**_ ---_**

**_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_**

**_ ---_**

_She chose me._

* * *

**__****  
**_Disclaimer: __Inuyasha has yet to be mine. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my tortured fangirl heart.  
_

_E/N: Originally posted for the inusongfic__'s Week 6 (Follow) theme challenge on October 5, 2008._**_  
_**


End file.
